


Descubrir un secreto (en cinco pasos sencillos)

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding, this is all ceci's fault btw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si cerrara los ojos y se concentrara lo suficiente, contemplaría con claridad los rostros estupefactos, los gritos posteriores y las constantes bromas si el resto del equipo supiera. No es que Daichi lleve mal las bromas, pero ser él mismo un foco distractor en los entrenamientos es la peor situación en la que puede imaginarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubrir un secreto (en cinco pasos sencillos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Respuesta al prompt de [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/) de incorrect quotes.
> 
> O cómo convertir algo tan simple como esto:  
> Suga: *hugs Daichi*  
> Daichi: Suga, not here. Nobody knows we're dating.  
> Asahi, Noya, Tanaka,+ el resto de Karasuno: Yes, we do.
> 
> En un fic de cuatro mil palabras o más.

**(Uno) Miércoles**

—Está bien, si tú estás convencido que es lo mejor…

Suga sonríe al terminar la frase, un gesto tan genuino que Daichi casi le cree, pero hay un tono resignado en su voz que no acaba por gustarle. Frunce el ceño y encaja sus miradas, conteniendo la respiración. Quizás sea necesario aclarar una vez más su punto si quiere iniciar con el pie derecho, lo que menos desea son posibles discusiones a futuro por este tema.

—¡No es que quiera ocultarlo! Tampoco es que me importe mucho el qué dirán. Es sólo que… creo que tal vez podemos esperar un poco antes de decírselo al resto— para las últimas sílabas baja considerablemente el tono de voz. Suga no dice nada por unos instantes, pero pronuncia la sonrisa y Daichi siente un vacío en el estómago. Tal vez sí está yendo por el camino correcto, después de todo.

—Te preocupa que los demás hagan un escándalo sobre esto— no es una pregunta, así que tampoco se molesta en contestar. Suga lo mira con mucho detenimiento y acaba por asentir, como siempre él parece estar un paso por delante de sus pensamientos— descuida, creo que tienes razón, además probablemente acabe siendo una distracción en los entrenamientos. De sólo imaginar todos los comentarios que harían Nishinoya y Tanaka al respecto…— no termina la frase pero resulta innecesario.

Si cerrara los ojos y se concentrara lo suficiente, contemplaría con claridad los rostros estupefactos, los gritos posteriores y las constantes bromas si el resto del equipo supiera. No es que Daichi lleve mal las bromas, pero ser él mismo un foco distractor en los entrenamientos es la peor situación en la que puede imaginarse.

—Como siempre, lo resumiste mejor que yo— se encoge de hombros, mientras Suga se apoya mejor en el borde de la cama. Están ambos en su casa, falta un rato para la hora de la cena y sabe que no vendrán a interrumpirlos pronto.

—Ya no te preocupes, dejaremos esto para cuando estemos solos. ¡Promesa!— no alcanza a decirle las gracias porque Suga le echa los brazos al cuello, robándole un beso.

Técnicamente no es la primera vez desde que Daichi le pidió salir que se quedan solos, pero ahora están en su cuarto, un poco aislados del mundo y el tacto de Suga le eriza toda la piel. No pueden despegarse el uno del otro, las caricias son tan intensas que a Daichi le vibra todo el cuerpo y le toma unos instantes darse cuenta que no es sólo una forma de decirlo, literalmente le está vibrando uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Daichi, puede ser importante— Suga suena responsable y decidido. Él gruñe de mala gana mientras mira la pantalla de su teléfono. Es un mensaje de Hinata. Varios mensajes de Hinata. Se revuelve un poco el pelo, buscando la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para recuperar su espacio personal.

—Siempre puedes decirle que nos está interrumpiendo, te aseguro que no volvería a escribirte hasta el próximo torneo.

—No ayudas, Suga.

Pero su novio se ríe, y la verdad es que sí que ayuda un poco.

 

**(Dos) Jueves**

Se quedan varios minutos después de la última clase, Suga utiliza su sonrisa encantadora para asegurarle a la profesora que ambos cerrarán el salón cuando se retiren. La mujer no pone muchas objeciones, menos cuando éste le asegura muy convincentemente que quieren intercambiarse unos apuntes para el examen de la próxima semana.

—Eres un completo manipulador— se supone que es un regaño pero en realidad sólo está conteniendo una carcajada. Suga ajusta con cuidado la puerta y le regala un guiño antes de acercarse de nuevo hasta él.

—¿Qué? Funcionó, no te quejes— le da un beso rápido, sosteniéndole con firmeza del rostro. Daichi siente su corazón bombear con fuerza mientras siente los dedos de Suga enredarse en su pelo. Sabe que hay una enorme lista de razones por las que no deberían estar haciendo esto, pero en este momento apenas consigue recordar cómo se llama. El beso se rompe al cabo de unos minutos (la eternidad) pero Suga sigue abrazado a él en silencio.

Resulta curioso porque Daichi es el tipo de persona que tiene el don de la palabra y sabe qué decir de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Pero en este momento siente todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta y lo único que consigue hacer es abrazar a Suga con más firmeza. Ambos permanecen en la misma posición durante un par de minutos más hasta que por fin es Suga quien se separa, permitiendo que ambos recuperen su espacio personal.

—El deber llama, por mucho que me pese. ¿Vienes?— sonríe natural, con ese gesto que siempre enciende sus mejillas. Daichi reconoce que tiene razón así que recoge su maletín escolar y se lo echa al hombro, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

Suga va un par de pasos detrás de él así que por suerte no le cae encima cuando retrocede, presa del susto pues nada más abrir la puerta casi se estrella con la muralla humana marca Azumane. Resulta tan sorpresivo ver a Asahi ahí que acaba pegando un grito que el recién aparecido replica, dando también un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Asahi! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?— exclama a viva voz, aferrándose al umbral de la puerta.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es que… bueno, habíamos quedado al final del día y todos sus compañeros ya salieron del salón. Todos menos ustedes y yo pensé que… pensé que…— Asahi balbucea como puede, visiblemente apenado. Todo cuanto dice suena muy razonable y Daichi tiene que agradecer que no haya reunido el valor necesario para animarse a entrar al salón un par de minutos antes.

—Nos quedamos terminando unos ejercicios de matemática avanzada. Daichi necesitaba que le explicara unas cuantas cosas. ¿Nos demoramos mucho?— Suga por supuesto que sale en su defensa con rapidez, avanza hasta salir del salón por fin y le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Asahi, sin perder la seguridad ni la sonrisa— pero ya lo solucionamos, así que ahora vamos al gimnasio, quién sabe qué estará haciendo el resto sin supervisión— y así tal cual, les hace un gesto a los dos para que avancen.

Daichi carraspea antes de iniciar el paso y aunque todo parece natural, no deja de pensar que Asahi no les quita la mirada de encima hasta que llegan al gimnasio.

Pero seguro es sólo el susto. No es más que su imaginación.

 

**(Tres) Viernes**

Son los últimos del equipo en irse del gimnasio aquel viernes pero a nadie parece sorprenderle mucho cuando se quedan más rezagados y despiden a los demás. Tampoco es la primera vez que sucede, ambos se quedan platicando con Takeda-sensei una media hora más que el resto y eso le parece a Daichi tiempo suficiente para evitar encontrarse con nadie a la salida.

En teoría van directamente a casa pero a mitad de camino le pide a Suga que se detengan en una pequeña cafetería. Ha estado ahí varias veces antes, es un lugar acogedor donde puede estar a solas con él luego de una larga semana. Su novio se ríe insinuando que es una especie de cita improvisada y Daichi ni siquiera se esfuerza en contradecirlo, tan sólo deja que se termine con tranquilidad su taza de humeante capuchino.

La cafetería cierra cerca de medianoche, pero sabe que ninguno de los dos puede excederse tanto porque mañana tienen prácticas desde temprano. Suga incluso se lo recuerda con sutileza, entrelazando sus dedos. Es un gesto suave que a Daichi le provoca un vacío placentero en el estómago.

—Pero tú pagas la cuenta— le advierte con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él abre los ojos de par en par, Suga ríe sin poder contenerse— ¡No te preocupes! Para cuando yo arregle una cita correré con todos los gastos— le hace un guiño juguetón, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Daichi tiene que aguantarse las ganas de arrancarle aquel gesto a mordiscos, porque efectivamente tienen que llegar temprano a casa. Sin contar que siguen estando en un lugar público.

Está a punto de pedir la cuenta cuando escucha una risa muy particular y se gira para comprobar que no lo ha imaginado. Pero no ve más que mesas ocupadas y rostros desconocidos. Nada se ve fuera de lugar, pero Daichi juraría que esa era la voz de Nishinoya.

—¿Daichi?

—Oh, lo siento, es que…— arruga la nariz, pues sabe que sonará completamente ridículo, pero la expresión de genuina preocupación de Suga le obliga a responder— es sólo que me pareció escuchar a Nishinoya hace un momento.

La expresión de Suga es aún peor a como la imaginó segundos antes. Su novio chasquea los labios y niega con la cabeza, con la resignación de quien ve una batalla perdida.

—Oh Daichi, mejor pidamos la cuenta antes que acabes por volverte loco.

 

**(Cuatro) Sábado**

—¡Yo también quiero jugar!

—¡Hinata deja de lloriquear tanto que no me puedo concentrar!

—¡Pero prometieron que yo iba a la siguiente ronda!

—¡Ukai-sensei nos va a echar a todos como sigan vociferando!

Al final del entrenamiento el sábado, quedan todos en la trastienda de Ukai-sensei. Nishinoya tiene una pila de cartas sobre una mesa y desde donde está sentado, Daichi observa cómo pulveriza sin problemas a Tanaka, Asahi y Kageyama en el póker. El único que parece realmente ofendido por estar perdiendo es Kageyama, a juzgar por su expresión roja de furia y los manotazos que da al mazo de cartas que está al centro de los cuatro. A su alrededor Hinata y Yamaguchi parecen bastante atentos a cada movimiento, mientras que Tsukishima finge no enterarse de nada pues tiene los audífonos puestos.

Daichi los contempla con una sonrisa mientras termina la gaseosa que tiene en la mano. En el fondo sabe que sólo es cuestión de minutos para que Ukai-sensei entre por la puerta para echarlos a todos a la calle por el escándalo que están haciendo. Normalmente estaría ocupándose de ello y manteniendo todo bajo control, pero la atención se le escapa en Suga, quien parece muy concentrado comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Su novio no está haciendo nada fuera de lo común, pero está chupándose la sal de los dedos con tanta intensidad que Daichi no puede quitarle la vista de encima. Suga no tarda en notarlo y le mira de reojo, casi confundido.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. No es nada— se encoge de hombros con una respuesta poco convincente que le arranca a Suga una sonrisa.

—Pensé que querrías unirte al juego cuando Nishinoya lo propuso— comenta curioso, casi como si le estuviera retando.

—Es más divertido ver cómo Kageyama pierde la paciencia o cómo parece ser el fin del mundo para Asahi— ríe por lo bajo, la expresión de su compañero de curso es todo un poema, sobre todo cuando Nishinoya da un saltito de triunfo porque sigue ganándole a toda la mesa. Hinata parece visiblemente impresionado, tiene las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Kageyama y Tanaka, equilibrándose como puede. La clara antesala a un desastre.

—Sí, aunque también estaba pensando si podíamos volvernos temprano a casa. Ya sabes, esa tarea de Historia que tenemos pendiente para la próxima semana. De todas formas mañana vamos a estar ocupados casi todo el día con el entrenamiento y podríamos aprovechar algo el tiempo— termina la frase con una sonrisa que parece inofensiva y sin segundas intenciones pero Daichi sabe muy bien que no tienen tarea atrasada.

—Sí, supongo que es buena idea. De todas formas si esto se sale de control seguro que Ukai-sensei pondrá fin a la noche de póker— no acaba la frase aún cuando la sonrisa de Suga ilumina todo el recinto. Hay algo parecido a mariposas en su estómago pero decide ignorarlo porque ya no escucha de fondo los gritos de Hinata o las quejas de Kageyama. Cuando alza la vista en dirección hacia el grupito que está en la mesa se da cuenta que todos están mirando hacia ellos. Incluso Tsukishima, a pesar que aún tiene los cascos de música puestos.

Daichi traga en seco porque esto no es su imaginación.

—¿Suga-san, ustedes no van a jugar?— es Hinata quien rompe el silencio incómodo y suena como una duda legítima e inofensiva. Para Daichi es como si todo estuviera en su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Nosotros nos vamos— Suga se pone en pie y no hace un gesto para que lo imite pero Daichi se apresura a seguir su ejemplo. Procura no fijarse mucho en las expresiones de Nishinoya y Tanaka, sólo por si acaso— tenemos que terminar un ensayo de Historia, es en equipo y para el lunes. Mañana vamos a estar ocupados también así que aprovecharemos esta noche.

—Ustedes tampoco se queden tan tarde, mañana nos veremos a primera hora— la seguridad de Suga lo contagia también y camina con paso firme hasta la puerta. Suga se gira en el umbral, agitando la mano derecha a manera de despedida para los demás, acompañado de  radiante sonrisa. Esa que llevaría a Daichi al fin del mundo y sin escalas.

—¡Hasta mañana!— dicen ambos casi al unísono, aunque camino a casa no puede sacarse las expresiones de todos de la cabeza. Pero no le dice nada a Suga, porque sabe que le dirá que todo está en su mente.

Y tal vez tenga razón.

 

**(Cinco) Domingo**

Son los primeros en llegar esa mañana, casi una hora antes y a Daichi le pican un poco los ojos. Suga está en condiciones parecidas, ahoga un bostezo y apoya la barbilla sobre su hombro. Se siente un poco culpable porque fue él quien sugirió madrugar tanto en domingo, pues cuando lo propuso parecía buena idea tener un tiempo a solas antes de pasar casi todo el día con el resto del equipo.

—Recuerda que yo también estuve de acuerdo, quita esa cara— como siempre Suga adivina su pensamiento y le da un toquecito en el costado.

—Lo siento…

—Que no es nada, pero la próxima vez que vayamos al cine tú invitas— le regala un guiño al terminar la frase y Daichi no tiene una réplica instantánea porque aún tiene sueño en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué hay de eso que dijiste sobre invitar tú en la próxima cita?— pregunta mientras toma a su novio del brazo, acercándolo de nuevo hasta él. Suga realmente parece divertido con la pregunta, los brazos rodeando su cintura y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

—Creí que esto contaba como una cita— simple y directo, sigue burlándose de él. Ni siquiera le da tiempo de protestar porque vuelve a darle un beso. Sabe que es una táctica pero Daichi lo deja ser porque esta vez no puede negar las mariposas en el estómago. Es un cosquilleo que va apoderándose de todo su cuerpo mientras sostiene a Suga de la cintura.

—Sólo para que quede constancia, eres mala persona.

Suga vuelve a reír y por un momento cree que volverá a besarlo pero en lugar de ello se cuelga de su cuello para darle un abrazo. Un gesto cálido y sincero que le arranca una sonrisa. No sabe por cuánto tiempo permanecen en la misma posición, Suga frota sus mejillas y Daichi siente una calidez en el pecho que sólo puede identificar como felicidad.

—Te quiero…— Suga habla casi en susurros pero la frase resuena en sus oídos una y otra vez. Agradece que sigan abrazados porque al menos así su sonrojo no es tan evidente y sigue sintiéndose en poder de la situación.

Tiene la réplica en la punta de los labios, de hecho imaginó ese escenario muchas veces en su cabeza, así que está listo para responder. Pero todas sus intenciones quedan a medio gas cuando escucha un murmullo, está seguro de no haberlo imaginado y para su desgracia sus dudas se resuelven solas porque de un momento a otro la puerta del gimnasio se abre de par en par.

Todo sucede tan rápido que apenas les da tiempo de romper el abrazo, pero no recuperan del todo el espacio personal cuando Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita y Asahi están dentro del gimnasio. Hay un incómodo silencio de unos cuantos segundos, nadie dice buenos días y todos parecen a punto de gritar, Daichi incluido.

—¡Estaban abrazados!— Nishinoya rompe el hielo, gritando a todo pulmón y señalándolos con el índice.

—¿Qué…?— Daichi intenta pensar rápido en una excusa, pero Tanaka parece consternado y lo interrumpe.

—¡Te dije que estábamos en lo cierto, Ennoshita!— exclama con una sonrisa, mientras mira a su compañero. El aludido parece un poco más incómodo con la situación, tiene los labios apretados pero acaba por asentir y Daichi juraría que está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Aún así no teníamos que madrugar, Tanaka. Simplemente pudimos haberles preguntado y evitarnos todo esto…— sugiere en un tono menos efusivo. Daichi sopesa las palabras, encajando su significado y de repente todo vuelve a él como una patada en el estómago.

—¿Ahora sí me crees Asahi-san? ¿Ahora sí?— Nishinoya prácticamente se cuelga del brazo de Asahi, tirando de él con fuerza. Asahi se deja hacer por un instante hasta que reúne valor suficiente para mirarlos a ambos a la cara. Su expresión es un poema y que esté rojo hasta las orejas no está ayudando para nada a que Daichi se tranquilice.

—Ustedes… ustedes dos están…

—¡Que están saliendo, Asahi-san! ¡Era muy obvio yo me di cuenta hace varios días!— Nishinoya termina la frase por él con una sonrisa de triunfo, para después mirar a Tanaka y sacarle la lengua con fastidio— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tendríamos que haberlo apostado!

Suga se lleva una mano a la boca y abre mucho los ojos, mientras que él pierde definitivamente el control cuando escucha hablar sobre apuestas. ¿Pero qué han estado haciendo estos idiotas a sus espaldas todo este tiempo?

—¿Intentan decirme que lo supieron todo este tiempo?— sabe que no tiene caso, que es una pregunta retórica pero necesita hablar para desahogarse de alguna manera. La mirada culpable de Asahi y Ennoshita contrasta con la sonrisa maliciosa de Tanaka y Nishinoya. Es suficiente para que Daichi lo declare oficialmente un caso perdido.  

—Hablaron sobre esto el sábado por la noche ¿cierto?— Suga da un paso al frente, su voz es bastante neutra y tampoco parece molesto por lo sucedido. Eso sí, puede ver el amago de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tanaka es el primero en asentir y él puede imaginarse claramente a todos alrededor de la mesa de póker hablando sobre ellos dos. De repente se siente muy estúpido por no haber previsto que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

Quiere decir algo, pero Suga está sonriendo y parece relajado con la situación. Él intenta también trivializar todo el asunto, pero no deja de pensar que todos esos idiotas confabularon para espiarlos. Frunce el ceño, mirando con total seriedad a esos cuatro. Alza una mano para impedir que Asahi empiece a disculparse, pues el pobre parece a punto de colapsar.

—Cuando dije que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo en equipo, definitivamente no me refería a esto— Daichi se resigna por fin, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Daichi-san, no te pongas así! Además en nuestra defensa, si se miran todo el rato como un matrimonio que está de luna de miel, sólo había que unir dos más dos— Nishinoya parece completamente convencido de lo que está diciendo mientras que él y Suga intercambian una mirada rápida. Luna de miel. Matrimonio. Toda la verborrea suena hilarante y no puede evitar reírse, por mucho que lo intente.

—Debí decirte que me miras con demasiada intensidad y que disimulas muy mal, Daichi— Suga se muerde el labio inferior, ahogando una sonrisa. Él no tiene tiempo para replicar porque Tanaka y Nishinoya quieren saberlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde cuándo están saliendo, por qué no habían querido darles la noticia e incluso se atreven a preguntar dónde fue su primer beso. Para esa última pregunta Asahi les interrumpe diciendo que esa es información privada y que no deberían entrometerse más. Por suerte, Ennoshita también está de acuerdo e insiste en que no tienen por qué convertir todo esto en un interrogatorio.

—¡Tenemos que decirle a Hinata y los otros que ya pueden venir!— Tanaka se asoma por la puerta, vociferando a todo pulmón hacia el patio, llamando al resto del equipo. Daichi parpadea varias veces porque no acaba de entender qué está sucediendo. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer es mirar a Asahi con gesto afectado y confuso, pues sabe que éste no tardará en darle explicaciones.

—Es que allá afuera está el resto del equipo, nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para venir temprano, pero…

—Hinata también estaba muerto de curiosidad pero acordamos que los senpais llegarían al fondo de este misterio primero. ¿Verdad que sí, Asahi-san?— Nishinoya acaba la frase con mucha más energía que Asahi, quien palidece un poquito aunque tampoco niega nada de lo que ha dicho el líbero.

De repente, Daichi escucha los gritos de Hinata y Kageyama a lo lejos, uniéndose a la voz de Tanaka que les invita a acercarse al gimnasio. Lo único que alcanza a hacer es llevarse las manos al rostro mientras Suga se apoya en su hombro. No lo está viendo directamente pero puede imaginarse su sonrisa contenida, como si temiera ofenderlo y al mismo tiempo muriéndose de ganas de meterse con él.

—Siempre nos queda el consuelo que iban a enterarse tarde o temprano ¿cierto?— susurra casi con malicia, con los gritos del resto como música de fondo.

 

**(Bonus) Lunes**

Ese día no tienen práctica después de clase, siempre se dan un día libre a la semana, sobre todo para que Takeda-sensei no piense que están descuidando deliberadamente los estudios. Daichi y Suga deciden irse juntos a casa, normalmente Asahi casi siempre va con ellos pero ese día se excusa porque tiene un compromiso en el otro lado de la ciudad así que ambos se encaminan hasta la parada de autobús.

Suga va hablando sobre aquel grupo de estudiantes que dejó escapar la rana en el laboratorio de biología, al parecer Kiyoko se lo contó en la hora del almuerzo y no se hablaba de otra cosa en la cafetería. Daichi se esfuerza en seguir la conversación porque Suga parece muy concentrado en la narración, pero hay un rumor a sus espaldas que no lo deja tranquilo desde hace aproximadamente cinco minutos o más.

—Eres consciente que Tanaka, Nishinoya y los de primero llevan siguiéndonos desde hace un rato ¿cierto?— dice por fin, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras mira de reojo a su novio. Parece en absoluto control de la situación y hasta divertido con todo esto, lo peor de todo es que Daichi ni siquiera puede enfadarse con él. Es difícil hacerlo cuando tiene un mechón de pelo cayéndole en la frente y un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

Muy difícil.

—¿Eso? Sí, lo sé. Pero no le des mucha importancia, recuerda lo que te dije. Cuando deje de ser una novedad se les pasará— se encoge de hombros, tan seguro de lo que está diciendo y Daichi no tiene más que creerlo. Se pierde en la mirada de su novio y en un impulso le toma del brazo, para acercarlo todavía más a él. Suga abre los ojos en gesto confundido, sin entender bien qué sucede mientras él se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

—Bien, entonces echémosle una mano para que se acostumbren— murmura rápido y lo acerca más hasta unir sus labios. Suga se sostiene de su cuello de manera automática y Daichi siente de nuevo aquel cosquilleo característico en el estómago. Su novio le acaricia la espalda con naturalidad como si estuvieran en la intimidad de su habitación y tan sólo parece un momento juntos como cualquier otro.

Lo único diferente en esta ocasión son las voces de Hinata y Tanaka, llamándolos a ambos en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, pero ninguno se separa ni mucho menos rompe el beso. A Daichi le parece distinguir también la voz de Kageyama, quizás intentando poner algo de cordura a aquel espectáculo, aunque pierde un poco la perspectiva de las cosas cuando Suga empieza a tomarse más en serio el beso y su lengua le roza despacio el paladar. Hay otra exclamación a lo lejos, esta vez es Nishinoya pero a Daichi no podría importarle menos.

—Por cierto, yo también te quiero.

Quizás Suga tiene razón y sí, todo será cuestión de costumbre.  

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga me da la vida. Sigue siendo culpa de Ceci.


End file.
